1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an artificial neural function circuit which is useful in the electric/electronic industries and more particularly in the information processing industry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, active studies have been conducted on a novel information processing system which simulates the information processing functions of a cerebrum or nerve, i.e. a so-called neuro-computer or neural net. In reality, the neural nets have been developed up to the level where they can find applications in a variety of systems including a character recognition system and others. The novel information processing functions are realized in hardware or software by making use of existing inorganic semiconductor devices, impedance circuits and the like.
By the way, Hopfield has shown that a function of a neural net realized in the form of an impedance circuit constituted by amplifiers, resistors and capacitors converges to a minimum value, thus making it possible to solve combinatorial problems. Further, it has been demonstrated that the neural net can effectively be applied to associative storages, pattern recognition systems, etc. For these reasons, the neural net has attracted attention as a promising information processing unit.
It is however noted that realization of such novel information processing functions in software or hardware relies on the use of existing semiconductor device or combinations thereof, resulting in the neural net of a complicated structure, presenting difficulties in actual applications. Besides natural limitations exist on the attempt for microstructural realization of the elements and functions.